Sans pouvoir
by Lili-black89
Summary: Je vais être directe. Je suis une cracmol et je vis dans le monde moldu. Ma vie a été un déroulement de ce que pourrait appeler certains : de drames. Je suis en fauteuil roulant et je vais faire une rencontre… qui pourrait, va!, changer ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Bonjour à tous, voici une petite fic de 5 chapitres qui m'ait venu avant-hier alors que j'étais en recherche d'inspiration pour mon autre fic Moon of Blood… fin bref. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

_**Auteur :**_ Moi-même ! Lili-black89

_**Spoilers :**_ Cette fic se déroule aux temps des Maraudeurs après leurs scolarités et elle ne changera en rien à l'histoire des livres.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_Je vais être directe. Je suis une cracmol et je vis dans le monde moldu. Ma vie a été un déroulement de ce que pourrait appeler certains : de drames. Je suis en fauteuil roulant et alors que je me promenais avec mon chien, je vais faire une rencontre… plutôt surprenante qui pourrait changer ma vie. Pourrait ? Va !

_**Sans pouvoir.**_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Depuis que j'ai 11ans, je me suis toujours sentie comme inachevée. Comme si l'on m'avait ratée ou que j'avais raté quelque chose.

Je suis une cracmol. Cela évitera le mystère. Je hais le mystère et les devinettes. Je préfère largement le franc-parler même si ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

Je m'appelle Alexandra McLynn. Comme je l'ai dit trois phrases plus haut, je suis une cracmol. Je l'ai appris à mes 11ans lorsque je passai ma première année à Poudlard. La pire année de toute ma vie… Mais passons.

A mes 12ans, j'ai supplié mes parents de me mettre dans l'enseignement moldu. Ils acceptèrent un peu à contrecœur mais ils comprenaient ma détresse.

J'ai à présent 19ans et je suis en fauteuil roulant depuis 2ans. Je vis dans une petite maison de plein pied que j'ai acheté avec l'héritage de mes parents. Ceux-ci sont décédés deux ans auparavant après un accident de voiture. Durant l'accident, j'eu la colonne vertébrale abimée et je me retrouvai en fauteuil roulant.

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule au monde. Quoique, j'ai un chien. Un terre-neuve. Je sais, c'est plutôt imposant mais il me protège d'éventuel voyous. Elle s'appelle Plume. Ironique, je sais.

Je travaille chez moi. Corrigeant des romans destinés à la publication.

Il était 10h et comme tous les jours, je roulai jusqu'à l'entrée et mis ma veste noire à capuche, mes mitaines en cuir et mes lunettes de soleil.

Je sifflai Plume qui accourut à moi, sa balle en gueule.

J'attachai sa laisse à mon fauteuil et on sortit.

Le temps était agréable. Nous étions en juin et la chaleur de l'été commençait à s'installer.

Comme à mon habitude, je roulai tranquillement jusqu'à l'épicerie du coin et acheta de quoi manger pour le déjeuner. Ensuite, on alla jusqu'au parc à une centaine de mètre de la maison.

Je m'installai à côté d'un banc et lâcha Plume pour qu'elle se défoule.

Je pris une pomme de mon sac et commença à la manger lorsque Plume revint avec une balle qui n'était pas à elle.

Un gros chien noir courut vers nous et s'arrêta à deux mètres, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Son regard n'avait rien de « normal ». Une lueur intelligente l'animait.

- Si vous êtes un sorcier, c'est plutôt pathétique de vous déguiser en chien pour vous amuser. Dis-je, en prenant la balle de la gueule de Plume.

Un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair courut vers nous. Il avait d'étranges yeux dorés et son visage était rempli de cicatrices. Il arborait un grand sourire.

- Excusez-le… Dit-il. Il est vraiment gamin quand il veut…

- Je vois ça. Dis-je.

Je lui tendis la balle qu'il prit en me remerciant.

Le chien me regardait toujours fixement.

- Pat' ? On y va ?

Le chien passa près de moi et alla dans les buisons derrière le banc.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs apparut. Il portait un long manteau en cuir noir. Il avait des yeux gris et un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Euh… Sirius… Dit son ami.

- T'inquiète, Mus'. Elle sait qu'on est sorciers.

- Je l'ai deviné pour vous surtout. Dis-je.

- Etes-vous une sorcière ? Demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de moi.

- Est-ce que d'après vous je suis une sorcière ? Dis-je, en montrant mon fauteuil.

- Cracmol ? Demanda-t-il.

- En effet.

- Sirius Black. Dit-il. Et voici, Remus Lupin.

- Je ne dirais pas que je suis enchantée mais ça ne serait pas poli.

Sirius Black rigola.

- Vous avez un magnifique chien. Commenta Remus Lupin.

- Merci.

Plume se leva et repartit en courant.

- Et pouvons-nous savoir comment vous vous appelez. Dit Sirius en me souriant.

- Alexandra McLynn. Dis-je.

- Quel magnifique nom. Dit-il, séducteur.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Mr Black. Je ne suis peut-être pas une sorcière mais j'ai mes moyens de défense. PLUME !

Celle-ci courut vers moi et se mit à mes pieds, montrant les crocs.

Remus Lupin ricana.

- Pour la première fois, le célèbre Sirius Black ne séduit pas. Dit-il. Félicitation, mademoiselle McLynn.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais m'en aller avant d'éclater. Dis-je, en rattachant la laisse de Plume au fauteuil.

- Voulez-vous qu'on vous aide ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, j'ai encore mes deux mains. Dis-je, en roulant vers la pente descendante menant à la sortie du parc.

J'arrivais près de chez moi quand des cris retentirent dans mon dos. Plume se retourna à ma place et remua de la queue.

Intriguée, je me retournai à mon tour et vit les deux hommes courir vers moi, avec… mon sac de course.

- Vous avez oublié ça. S'exclama Sirius Black.

Je soupirai.

- Merci…

Je repris ma route sans ajouter un mot.

- Hey, on n'a même pas droit à une tasse de thé en échange ? S'exclama Sirius.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et entra chez moi.

_Les sorciers… si narcissiques… comme s'ils étaient les maitres du monde. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent quand ils veulent. _

_Oui, je suis jalouse. Je l'avoue mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les détester. _

Je passai le reste de la journée à travailler. Assise à mon ordinateur, dans le salon, je corrigeai à peine un chapitre tellement j'étais énervée.

Le lendemain matin, je fis ma petite routine. Une fois allée à l'épicerie, j'allai faire courir Plume dans le parc.

J'étais en train de lire un livre un peu idiot sur un enfant qui apprenait qu'il était un sorcier lorsqu'une voix lugubrement familière me parvint sur ma gauche.

- Encore vous… Soupirais-je. Vous n'avez pas de travail dans votre monde…

Sirius Black vint s'assoir à côté de moi avec le même sourire heureux.

- J'ai congé aujourd'hui alors j'ai pensé que passer ma matinée avec une jolie jeune fille égaierait ma journée.

- Je suis peut-être handicapée mais je sais quand on se moque de moi. Je ne suis pas idiote.

- C'est un don intéressant. Dit-il. Mais je crois qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

Je continuai ma lecture sans lui faire attention.

- Vous savez, je pourrais vous aidé pour votre problème de jambes. Dit-il. Ma future belle-sœur travaille à Sainte-Mangouste, je pourrais lui demandé si elle ne connait pas une potion pour…

- C'est gentil mais je suis très bien ainsi.

Il haussa les épaules.

Un hibou passa et lâcha une lettre sur les genoux de Sirius, l'air de rien.

Je soupirai et replongea dans mon bouquin mais je n'eu pas le temps de lire une phrase que mon voisin jura et se leva d'un bond.

- Je dois vous laisser jeune demoiselle.

Il prit ma main et je sentis une décharge électrique envahir mon bras. Il le sentit également et sourit avant de me faire un baisemain.

Il courut vers les buissons et disparut.

Je me tins la main encore étourdie.

Je ne le revis pas de la semaine. Je fus étonnée d'éprouver un tel sentiment. J'avais toujours repoussé les hommes et tous contacts sociaux en général mais là… j'avais envie de le voir, de l'entendre me parler de tout et de rien. Je ne le reverrais certainement jamais. Ça m'apprendra à être trop froide.

Ce matin-là, il faisait gris et frais. Un orage était prévu pour l'après-midi. Je décidai de sortir Plume malgré tout. Elle devait se dégourdir les pattes.

Je fis mon petit rituel avant de retourner à ma place habituelle.

- A croire que votre fauteuil vient ici de lui-même.

Je me retournai vivement et me retins de sourire. Sirius Black était debout près de moi, fier. Le seul détail qui clochait était un bandage à son front.

- Vous avez cru pouvoir traverser un mur ? Demandais-je, sarcastique malgré moi.

Il me regarda, intrigué puis porta sa main à sa tête.

- Ah, ça ! Non, un mauvais sort. Expliqua-t-il.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et soupira.

- Je suis auror et ces derniers temps, on n'arrête pas. Les moldus ne sont au courant de rien pour l'instant.

- Toujours ce Voldemort ? Demandais-je, malgré moi.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais en première année, on en parlait déjà.

- Vous avez donc été à Poudlard. Dit-il.

- Je ne préfère pas en parler. Dis-je alors que Plume revenait vers moi.

Elle mit sa tête sur mes genoux en gémissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sirius Black.

- Aucunes idées… Dis-je. A moins que…

La réponse éclata dans le ciel. Le tonnerre. Plume détestait l'orage. Idem pour moi d'ailleurs. J'en avais une phobie.

- Non, non, non…. Dis-je. Il devait y avoir de l'orage seulement cet après-midi ! Protestais-je, sentant la panique m'envahir.

J'attachai la laisse de Plume et remis mes mitaines en cuir correctement.

- Au revoir, Mr Black. Je ne veux pas me faire mouiller.

- Je vais vous accompagner ! Dit-il. Et il n'y a pas de mais.

Il poussa mon fauteuil malgré mes protestations. Mais je devais avouer qu'on mit la moitié du temps que je mettais à moi seule. La pluie tomba d'un coup, nous trempant jusqu'aux os.

Le tonnerre retentit me faisait sursauter alors qu'on arrivait devant chez moi. Petite maison en béton peinte en banche avec son toit en tuile rouge.

- C'est ici ? Demanda Sirius Black.

- Oui. Dis-je, en grelottant.

La pluie était glaciale.

- Venez. Dis-je, un peu à contrecœur.

Je n'avais jamais accepté un étranger chez moi sauf peut-être les infirmières qui venaient au début pour m'aider.

Il reprit les commandes de mon fauteuil et me poussa vers la porte que j'ouvris. Je libérai Plume qui s'ébroua avant de rentrer.

- Désolé, c'est petit. Dis-je, en avançant dans le couloir étroit de l'entrée.

- C'est magnifique. Souffla-t-il, en regardant les murs. Je n'étais jamais entré dans une maison non-sorcière.

Je poussai le fauteuil jusqu'au salon où je retirai ma veste trempée et mes lunettes de soleil qui ne me quittait jamais habituellement.

- Waw, ça c'est du regard bleu. Commenta Sirius Black.

Voilà pourquoi je gardais toujours mes lunettes à l'extérieur. J'avais les yeux bleus presque fluorescents.

- Je vais me changer mais faites comme chez vous mais ne touchez pas au bureau.

- Oui, mademoiselle ! Dit-il avant d'enlever sa veste pour faire apparaitre une chemise pourpre moulante révélant son corps athlétique.

Je me repris rapidement et alla dans la pièce au fond à droite du couloir, ma chambre. Je mis un jogging gris et un t-shirt blanc propre et, surtout, sec.

Je retournai dans le salon, une serviette sur mes épaules.

Sirius Black était assis sur le canapé blanc, entièrement sec. _La magie…_

Plume était couchée à ses pieds.

- Je peux sécher vos cheveux si vous le souhaitez. Dit-il.

- Non, merci. Ils vont se sécher tout seul. Dis-je, en roulant vers la cuisine ouverte.

- Vous voulez du thé ? Demandais-je. J'ai aussi de la bière, de la vodka, du gin, du rhum, du coca, du café.

- Du thé me suffira, merci. Dit-il en souriant.

Je mis la bouilloire en route et me tourna vers lui, soupçonneuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda-t-il, après un petit rire nerveux.

- Pourquoi restez-vous avec moi ? Demandais-je. Je n'ai rien de valeur, j'ai brûlé ma baguette, je n'ai rien de spécial alors pourquoi ?

- J'aime votre compagnie, c'est tout. Mais si vous souhaitez que je parte…

- Non mais généralement…

Mais je ne continuai pas. Je me retournai et sortit deux tasses du placard. Je les posai sur la table avant d'éternuer.

- Vous tombez malade. Dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Ma tête chauffa légèrement et je sentis mes cheveux courts noirs devenir plus légers. Ils étaient secs.

- Merci. Dis-je, gênée.

La bouilloire siffla et je servis le thé. Il vint s'assoir à table sur l'unique chaise.

- Alors que faites-vous dans la vie, Miss McLynn ?

- Je corrige des romans avant leurs publications.

- Si même les écrivains font des fautes. Commenta-t-il, amusé.

- Et vous ? Vous êtes auror, c'est ça ?

- Oui, depuis l'année passée.

- Votre ami l'est également ? Remus Lupin, si je ne me trompe.

- Non, lui… il … c'est compliqué. Il cherche du travail un peu partout.

- Je vois que le sujet est délicat. Dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules, contrit.

- Vous me coupez si le sujet est tabou mais comment êtes-vous … Dit-il, en montrant mes jambes.

- Oh, un accident de voiture. Un camion a grillé un feu et nous a percuté mes parents et moi.

Il voulut poser une question mais sembla hésiter.

- Ils sont morts. Répondis-je. Tout le monde dit que je suis une miraculée mais… mais voilà.

Soudain, un crissement retentit à la fenêtre de la cuisine ce qui nous fit sursauter. Un hibou grattait la fenêtre, impatient.

Sirius alla ouvrit et prit la lettre qu'il avait dans le bec. Il l'a lut et grimaça.

- Je vais devoir malheureusement vous laisser, mon patron me rappelle à l'ordre parce que j'ai oublié de remplir des papiers… Grogna-t-il.

Je souris faiblement.

- A bientôt, Miss McLynn. Dit-il. Puis-je venir vous voir demain matin au parc ? Demanda-t-il en remettant son manteau.

- S'il n'y a pas d'orage. Nous n'aimons pas du tout ça toute les deux.

- D'accord.

Il se pencha et prit ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

Il s'en alla et me laissa là, le cœur battant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : J'ai oublié de vous signaler dans le premier chapitre que j'avais écrit ce texte en discontinu et non en chapitre alors des fois ça la fin pourrait sembler bizarre.

_**Auteur :**_ Moi-même ! Lili-black89

_**Spoilers**_ : Cette fic se déroule aux temps des Maraudeurs après leurs scolarités et elle ne changera en rien à l'histoire des livres.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé **_: Je vais être directe. Je suis une cracmol et je vis dans le monde moldu. Ma vie a été un déroulement de ce que pourrait appeler certains : de drames. Je suis en fauteuil roulant et alors que je me promenais avec mon chien, je vais faire une rencontre… plutôt surprenante qui pourrait changer ma vie. Pourrait ? Va !

**Chapitre 2.**

Je dormis très mal cette nuit-là. J'étais entre cauchemar et éveille. J'étais complètement gelée malgré les deux grosses couvertures sur moi. J'entendais vaguement Plume gémir à mes côtés. Elle était montée sur le lit et s'était allongée contre moi, le museau sur mon ventre. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues pour une raison que j'ignorais. Je me sentais si faible, j'avais l'impression d'être retourné à l'hôpital juste après l'accident…

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. J'étais si bien dans mon lit malgré mes courbatures et ce que je devinais être de la fièvre. Les épais rideaux pourpre de ma chambre masquait le ciel et m'empêchait de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Mon réveil clignotait signe qu'il y avait eu une panne de courant durant la nuit.

Des bruits me parvinrent, vagues. La chaleur de Plume s'en alla et je l'entendis aboyer dans la maison.

Je voulus la rappeler mais je n'en avais la force. C'était comme si mon énergie s'en allait petit à petit.

- ALEXANDRA ?

Une voix d'homme retentit dans la maison puis je sentis Plume se recoucher à mes côtés.

- Miss McLynn ? Je peux rentrer ?

C'était la voix de Sirius Black.

De la lumière m'aveugla et je gémis de douleur.

- Par Merlin mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je voulus répondre une réponse sarcastique du genre « je suis malade, ça se voit pas ? » mais le manque d'énergie m'en empêcha.

Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur mon front qu'il retira immédiatement.

- Vous êtes brulante !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Je sentais par moment qu'on me faisait boire des trucs mais je me laissai faire. Mon état ne pouvait empirer de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre.

Lorsque ma conscience refit surface. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. A travers les rideaux entrebâillés, je pouvais voir qu'il faisait nuit noire. Le lampadaire de la rue éclairait faiblement ma chambre en désordre.

Je tournai lentement ma tête dans l'autre sens et vit Sirius Black, assis dans mon fauteuil roulant. Il dormait, la tête posée sur le lit.

Il allait avoir mal au cou…

Je me mis sur le côté un peu difficilement. J'étais courbaturée de partout.

- Mr Black ? Soufflais-je. Vous allez avoir mal au cou comme ça.

Je posai mollement ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta à mon contact.

- Miss McLynn ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, vous savez ! Je vous croyais presque morte !

- C'était une grosse grippe, je suppose. Vous m'avez soigné ? Demandais-je, gênée.

- Quand je vous ai vu ainsi, j'ai contacté mon amie qui travaille comme guérisseuse et elle m'a donné des potions.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- 2jours. Vous avez eu beaucoup de fièvre.

- Plume ?

Celle-ci se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de l'homme.

- Je m'en suis occupé, vous n'inquiétez pas. Elle n'a par contre pas voulu allé se promener.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, un baiser devrait suffire ! Rigola-t-il. Je rigole. Dormez, je reste ici cette nuit au cas où.

Il reposa sa tête sur le bord du lit et ferma les yeux.

Avec effort, je le frappai légèrement sur le crâne.

- Ne soyez pas idiot, venez. Soufflais-je. Vous allez vous faire mal à dormir ainsi.

Je tapotai la place à côté de moi.

- Du moment que vous ne profitez pas de la situation. Dis-je.

- C'est mal me connaitre. Et puis ça devrait être à vous de ne pas en profiter. Un beau garçon comme moi.

Je souris alors qu'il venait s'allonger à mes côtés.

- Et si on se tutoyait maintenant qu'on partage le même lit ? Dis-je.

- Très bonne idée. Dit-il.

C'était la première fois que je dormais avec quelqu'un sans compter Plume. On se connaissait depuis peu mais je me sentais en sécurité avec Sirius.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Le bruit des oiseaux me parvint et je sentais les rayons du soleil réchauffer mon dos.

J'étais dos à la fenêtre. Je me retournai mais Sirius n'était plus là. Une grande déception m'envahie. Plume n'était pas là non plus.

Je m'asseyais dans mon lit et me frotta les yeux. J'appelai Plume. Celle-ci accourut sur le lit et me lécha entièrement le visage.

Je réussis difficilement à la repousser, morte de rire.

- Ca fait du bien d'entendre des rires.

Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau dans les mains.

- J'ai sorti Plume et j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Dit-il.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et posa le plateau sur mes jambes.

Je me sentis rougir instantanément.

- Mais et ton travail ? Dis-je.

- J'ai pris quelques jours de congés. Répondit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmené chez les guérisseurs moldus ou sorciers ?

- J'ai simplement voulu m'occuper de toi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Je ne vais pas le nier, je suis attirée par toi pour une raison inconnue. J'ai connu des milliers de filles mais tu es la première qui me rend comme ça.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais mes joues rougir.

Il se pencha et pris posa sa main sur ma joue et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux et enroula mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser devint plus profond mais tout en restant raisonnable. Je sentais que Sirius ne voulait pas allé trop vite et je l'en remerciais.

Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures. Dit-il.

- Tu reviens tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je.

- Sauf si tu ne veux pas…

- Si, si !

Durant son absence, j'en profitai pour prendre un bon bain chaud et pris un bon petit déjeuner devant la télévision.

Sirius revint 4h plus tard. Il sonna à la porte et Plume alla lui ouvrir en appuyant sa patte sur la poignée de la porte.

- Plume, ma jolie, tu es un peu trop … grande pour que je te porte. Rigola Sirius dans le couloir.

Je la sifflai et elle vint à mes pieds immédiatement.

Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement. Il s'était changé et avait un bouquet de roses rouge en main. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de moi, tout sourire.

- Elles te plaisent ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient tes fleurs préférées….

- Elles sont magnifiques. Dis-je, en les humant.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et se leva. Il mit les roses dans un vase et revint s'assoir à mes côtés.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda-t-il, en montrant la télé.

- Une télévision. On peut y regarder des films et des dessins animés par exemple.

- Des quoi ?

Je passai une bonne demi-heure à lui expliquer ce qu'était la télé me privant de mes dessins animés.

- Sont fous ces moldus… Souffla-t-il.

- Bah, je trouve ça pas mal. Ça occupe le temps.

On passa l'après-midi à discuter et à regarder la télévision dont Sirius devint accro. Le soir venu, on alla promener Plume et on commanda chinois. Sirius ne connaissait pas mais a vite aimé les nouilles sautés au poulet.

- Je ne savais pas que les chinois mangeaient aussi bien. Dit-il, entre deux bouchées.

Vers 20h, il dut partir pour aller voir son meilleur ami, son frère, James Potter et sa fiancée.

- Je repasse demain ?

- Avec grand plaisir. Dis-je.

Il m'embrassa et s'en alla.

La fin de la semaine se déroula de la même façon.

Le dimanche arriva et lorsqu'il apparut le matin, j'étais en train de m'habiller dans ma chambre.

- Je m'habille, tu peux attendre dans le salon, s'il te plait. Criais-je.

Il répondit par l'affirmatif alors que je me battais pour mettre mon jeans.

Assise sur mon lit, je réussis enfin à le mettre mais lorsque je voulu retourner dans mon fauteuil, ma main glissa et je tombai de tout mon long sur le sol.

- Alex, ça va ? Cria Sirius.

- Oui, je fais juste les poussières. Répondis-je.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos et le vit de toute sa hauteur juste à côté de moi. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Je détestais qu'on me voie ainsi. Pathétique.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'aida à m'assoir dans mon fauteuil roulant.

- Désolé. Dis-je, en frottant mes yeux rageusement.

Il était accroupi devant moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Je refuse que tu t'excuses pour ça. Dit-il, froid. Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse alors je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse quand tu trébuches.

Il caressa ma joue tendrement puis sourit.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Dit-il.

- J'écoute…

- Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes chez mon frère et sa fiancée. Remus sera là aussi. Ça serait sympa, non ?

- Oui mais… c'est que… je n'ai pas côtoyé d'autres personnes depuis un certain temps… Dis-je, honteuse.

- T'inquiète pas ! Sois naturelle, ils vont t'adorer ! Je leur ai dit qu'on serait là vers 11h.

- Il est 10h40. Dis-je, après avoir regardé l'horloge. Ils habitent loin ?

- Oui, plutôt mais en transplanant, on sera là-bas en 1sec. Dit-il, fièrement. Il fait chaud dehors, ne te couvre pas trop. Ajouta-t-il, en allant se recoiffer dans mon miroir à pied.

C'est là que je réalisai qu'il avait troqué ses chemises habituelles pour un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon en lin noir. Son corps était si parfait que je me retins de partir dans mes pensées… BREF

Je restai donc en t-shirt. Des cicatrices étaient visibles sur mes bras mais ce n'était rien comparées à celles de mes membres inférieurs…

Sirius me coiffa et je m'attachai les cheveux pour ne pas être gênée.

- Ca t'ira bien les cheveux longs. Dit-il.

- Je sais. Je les avais long avant mais c'est plus facile pour moi. Dis-je. Au fait, tes amis savent que je suis… ? Demandais-je, en montrant mes jambes.

- Oui, je leur ai dit et Plume peut venir !

Celle-ci se leva et aboya.

- Prête à transplaner ? Demanda-t-il avec sourire en coin.

J'opinai.

La sensation fut horrible, comme si je passais dans un tuyau trop étroit. Plume n'aima encore moins.

Nous atterrîmes dans un petit clos carré entouré d'arbres.

- Point de transplanage sécurisé. Expliqua Sirius.

Il me poussa tranquillement. On traversa un petit parc d'enfant moldu pour arriver à un quartier qui semblait lui aussi moldu. Plume trottait à nos côtés, heureuse de découvrir de nouveaux paysages.

- Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow. Déclara Sirius.

- C'est agréable. Dis-je. Tout est calme.

- Oui, c'est un des rares villages mixe moldu/sorcier. Tout le monde s'y entend bien. Je pensais d'ailleurs acheter une maison par ici lorsque j'aurais assez d'argent. Ajouta-t-il.

Nous passâmes devant une magnifique petite église et une école silencieuse en ce mois de juillet.

- C'est la maison là-bas. Dit-il. Ils l'ont acheté il n'y a pas longtemps.

La maison était simple mais accueillante. Elle était sur deux étages avec un grenier. Les murs peints en blanc éclairaient la rue aux maisons grises et ternes. Il y avait un petit jardin avant qui devait être amélioré mais ça n'empêchait pas les arbres s'y trouvant de donner envie de pénétrer dans la demeure.

La barrière en bois s'ouvrit toute seule devant nous et Sirius me poussa jusqu'à la porte. Il toqua au battant mais personne ne répondit.

- Etrange… Dit-il.

- Hey, Pat' !

On leva le regard et vit un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille avec des lunettes rondes debout sur le bord du toit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Jamie ?

- Je t'arrose. Dit-il, avant de lui jeter un ballon d'eau sur la tête.

J'avais eu tout juste le temps de reculer d'un bon mètre pour ne pas être arrosée moi aussi.

Sirius était trempé et ne bougeait plus. Je sentais que la vengeance allait être décrétée et je me mis à rire nerveusement.

- Joli tire. Criais-je. James Potter, je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien. Répondit James.

- James Charlus Potter… Grogna soudain Sirius. TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Il entra dans la maison et je le vis courir dans les escaliers.

- Passe par le côté droit, tout le monde est dans le jardin. Dit James. Au fait, je peux te tutoyer ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Ok, à tout de suite ! Dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Je suivis un petit chemin en dalles grises qui conduisait à l'arrière de la maison. J'avais un peu de mal à rouler mais je réussis enfin et découvrit un immense terrain où se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et Remus Lupin que j'avais déjà brièvement rencontré. Plume redressa la tête et courut vers le garçon pour lui lécher le visage.

- Bonjour. Dis-je, un peu timidement.

- Ah ! La voilà ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle portait une longue robe verte faites de voilages. Elle était très jolie. J'en étais presque jalouse.

Elle vint vers moi et me fit la bise sans complexe.

- Voilà la fameuse Alexandra. Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. Veux-tu que je t'aide à te déplacer ?

- Non, c'est gentil. Le terrain est assez plat. Dis-je, en roulant vers le garçon. Plume assit ! Dis-je.

Celle-ci obéit en venant s'assoir à mon côté.

- Excusez-moi, Mr Lupin. Ma chienne est du genre méfiante habituellement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Miss McLynn.

Il me fit également la bise comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

- Et si on se tutoyait ? Je pense que ça sera plus simple. Dit-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Au fait, où est Sirius ? Demanda Lily.

- Euh, dans la maison je suppose. Il a reçu un ballon d'eau sur la tête…

- Ah… ceux-là… Soupira-t-elle.

- On a qu'à commencer sans eux. Proposa Remus.

Alors que Lily nous servait du jus de citrouille, les deux hommes apparurent, complètement trempés.

- Séchez-vous immédiatement ! Ordonna Lily.

Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes l'un vers l'autre et leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux séchèrent à vue d'œil. C'était tellement facile ainsi…

- Vous avez fini vos pitreries ou on peut déjeuner ? Demanda Lily, les bras croisés.

- MANGER ! Crièrent les deux garçons.

Sirius courut vers moi et m'embrassa brièvement avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. Je vis Lily sourire avant de nous proposer de la salade.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les garçons racontèrent leurs milles et un coup lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils avaient même un nom : les Maraudeurs. J'aurais tellement voulu être avec eux à cette époque…

- Mais dis-moi, Alex, tu es entrée à Poudlard la même année que nous alors ? Tu étais dans quelle maison ? Demanda Remus.

- J'étais à Gryffondor. Dis-je. Mais j'étais trop discrète pour qu'on se souvienne de moi.

Sirius me prit la main et je la serra fort.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'es pas continué tes études à Poudlard. Dit Lily.

- Non, au contraire, lorsqu'on est une cracmol dans le monde des sorciers, on est traité comme une moins que rien surtout par les Serpentard, alors que chez les moldus, on a une vie tout à fait normale enfin… sauf moi. Rigolais-je, ironique.

Le déjeuner se finit agréablement et on passa l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien.

Il était 17h30 et j'accompagnai Lily à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Poulet froid, salade de pâtes et crudités. La cuisine était du genre moldu. Elle était spacieuse avec un grand plan de travail en marbre. La pièce se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison et avait vue sur le jardin.

Les garçons étaient en train de discuter, assis dans des chaises longues, sirotant de la bière-au-beurre.

- En tout cas, Alex, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Dit Lily alors qu'elle coupait des tomates. Sirius cherchait depuis si longtemps quelqu'un qui l'accepte pour ce qu'il est vraiment et pas pour sa réputation de rebelle et de dragueur.

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance. Dis-je. Je pensais rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et mourir seule. Jusqu'au jour, alors que je promenais Plume, je l'ai rencontré sous sa forme d'animagus. Il a réussi à briser la carapace que je m'étais créer. Mais malheureusement, je sais que ça ne va pas durer…

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

- Je suis une handicapée… Dis-je, triste. Je ne peux pas marcher, je ne peux compter que sur mes bras… Sirius est un homme d'action qui bouge tout le temps… Il va se lasser de moi.

- C'est que tu ne le connais pas. Répliqua la jeune femme. Tu sais, un de ses amis était malade mais n'en avait parlé à personne de peur d'être rejeté mais Sirius a découvert le poteau rose mais au lieu de le repousser, il l'a aidé au-delà des limites légales. James, Sirius et Peter sont devenus des animagis non-déclarés sans en parler aux professeurs. Juste pour l'aider un peu.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et vit que Plume était couchée à côté de Sirius, les quatre pattes en l'air.

- Dis-moi, Lily, je sais qu'on ne se connait depuis peu mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

- Je t'écoute.

- Sirius m'a dit que tu travaillais à Sainte-Mangouste comme guérisseuse. ..

- Je suis encore stagiaire mais on fait les mêmes soins. Pourquoi ?

- Sais-tu… sais-tu s'il y a une potion qui me soignerait ?

Lily me sourit d'un air triomphant.

- Sirius m'avait dit que tu voulais rester ainsi mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Je rougis légèrement.

- Oui, j'en connais une et très simple d'ailleurs.

Elle agita sa baguette et une fiole apparut en lévitation à côté d'elle.

- Le hic c'est que tu vas avoir très mal pendant quelques minutes, le temps que tout se remette en place. J'en ai parlé à mon maître et il m'a dit que seuls ceux qui ont de la magie en eux, même un tout petit peu, peuvent guérir avec cette potion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur :**_ Moi-même ! Lili-black89

_**Spoilers**_ : Cette fic se déroule aux temps des Maraudeurs après leurs scolarités et elle ne changera en rien à l'histoire des livres.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé **_: Je vais être directe. Je suis une cracmol et je vis dans le monde moldu. Ma vie a été un déroulement de ce que pourrait appeler certains : de drames. Je suis en fauteuil roulant et alors que je me promenais avec mon chien, je vais faire une rencontre… plutôt surprenante qui pourrait changer ma vie. Pourrait ? Va !

_**Chapitre 3**_

Même si le verre était incassable, j'avais mis la petite fiole dans ma poche tel un objet précieux.

Lorsque Sirius me raccompagna, il dut me laisser car il avait une mission surprise à accomplir. Cela faisait peu de temps que nous étions ensemble mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Une guerre féroce faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers et beaucoup mourait tous les jours. J'étais égoïste, je sais, mais je ne voulais plus me retrouver toute seule. Je ne le supporterais pas…

J'étais assise sur mon lit. Plume à mes pieds. On regardait toutes les deux cette petite fiole qui pourrait me donner une nouvelle vie, une seconde chance. Mais pour cela, je devais faire disparaitre la petite voix de mon orgueil qui me disait de ne pas la boire et de continuer à vivre sans magie comme je me l'étais promis des années auparavant.

Je pris la fiole et examina le liquide orangé de la potion.

_Boire ou ne pas boire…_

Soudain, Plume se leva et courut hors de la chambre alors qu'on sonnait à la porte.

J'entendis Plume appuyer sur la clinche alors que je me réinstallais dans mon fauteuil pour aller voir mon visiteur surprise après avoir mis la fiole dans un tiroir.

Je roulai jusque dans le couloir et découvris Sirius. Il se tenait le bras gauche et il saignait à la tempe.

- Sirius ! Criais-je en roulant le plus possible vers lui.

Il se mit à genoux et il posa sa tête sur mes genoux, épuisé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je, paniquée. Tu es blessé ! Tu dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste.

- C'est juste des petites blessures. Dit-il, la voix rauque. J'ai déjà pris une potion. Je sui juste… fatigué. Je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr, idiot. Va prendre une douche avant.

J'avais beau fouiller dans mon armoire, je ne trouvai rien qui puisse lui aller. Sirius prenait sa douche sous la surveille de Plume.

J'entendis l'eau se couper.

- Sirius, je n'ai aucun vêtement à ta taille. Tu devrais…

Je me coupai nette alors que Sirius sortait de la salle de bain en serviette. Je devins rouge pivoine et détourna le regard.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas beau à regarder ? Demanda-t-il, avec un petit rire.

- Tais-toi, idiot. Dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais remettre mes autres vêtements.

Il revint en boxer et alla se mettre sous les couvertures en soupirant.

- Tu viens ma bien aimée ? Demanda-t-il en écartant les bras.

- Je dois me changer avant. Dis-je.

J'étais intimidée. Lui qui n'avait aucunes pudeurs et moi tout le contraire…

- Je vais t'aider. Dit Sirius, en se levant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit délicatement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il, en plongeant son regard acier dans le mien. Je ne te ferais rien sans ton feu vert. Je veux juste t'aider. Ok ?

- C'est juste que…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois mes jambes… Soupirais-je.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

- Les sorciers ont la vie tellement facile grâce aux potions et sortilèges de guérison mais chez les moldus… on guérit lentement mais les séquelles peuvent être horribles.

- Alexandra, je t'accepte tout entière et tu peux bien avoir 3jambes ou même des oreilles de chat que je m'en ficherais. Sauf si tu as un grain de beauté sur le gros orteil, ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ajouta-t-il, en souriant.

Je souris faiblement.

- Je peux enlever ton pantalon pour que tu puisses dormir plus confortablement ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai faiblement en fermant les yeux.

Je sentis vaguement le vêtement glisser.

- Hum… Grogna Sirius.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regarda. Il examinait mon pied avec attention.

- Je suis rassuré, tu n'as pas de grain de beauté sur le gros orteil. Dit-il, sérieux.

Je lui lançai un oreiller en riant.

- Allez, suffit, femme ! Dors ! Dit-il en mettant les couvertures sur moi.

Il éteignit les lumières d'un claquement de doigts et se tourna sur le côté pour me faire face.

Je baissai mon regard sur la blessure à son bras gauche qui se refermait petit à petit. J'y passai mes doigts, espérant absorber la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

- Ce n'est rien… Murmura-t-il. Ne pleure pas.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine…. Souffla-t-il en caressant ma lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

- Idiot. Soufflais-je.

Je n'avais pas le courage de lui crier dessus.

- Je sais que tu as longtemps vécue avec les moldus mais connais-tu les grandes familles de sorciers ? Demanda-t-il.

- En gros, oui. Mon grand-père me les avait apprises avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

- Connais-tu la réputation des Black ?

- D'être des adeptes de la Magie Noire, notamment. Et de la pureté du sang. Serpentard.

Il opina.

- J'ai toujours haïs ces principes. Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard et que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, maison ennemi des Serpentard, ma mère m'a quasiment rejeté. Jusqu'à mes 17ans, ce fut un véritable enfer. Ils me maltraitaient, ils… bref. A mes 17ans, je me suis enfui et j'ai été chez les Potter…. A Poudlard, je faisais les quatre-cents coups avec James, Remus et Peter pour défier ma famille mais pour oublier aussi. Les filles aussi, c'était pour oublier, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu, assise sur ce banc… Je me suis dis : ça y est. Elle est là.

Il posa une main sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement.

- Je vous aime Alexandra McLynn. Souffla-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux. Je vous ai attendu toute ma vie et je ne veux plus vous quitter.

- Je t'aime également… Soufflais-je, émue.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et m'embrassa.

Je ne sais pas si c'était dut au fait qu'il était torse nu ou que nous étions tous les deux dans le même lit mais le baiser devint vite très… passionné.

- Dois-je arrêter ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je ne pus répondre et ça l'encouragea à continuer. Descendant vers mon cou, mon cœur s'emballât. Il descendit petit à petit vers ma poitrine.

Il passa une des mains dans mon t-shirt et me caressa le ventre. Il retira mon t-shirt et revint m'embrasser les lèvres.

Enroulant mes bras autour son cou, je n'arrivais plus à penser.

- Si tu ne veux…

- Chut… Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Sirius était si doux et attentionnée…

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, une rose rouge était posée sur l'oreiller voisin avec une note.

_J'ai dut partir travailler. Je rentre pour le déjeuner sauf si contre-ordre, je t'enverrais un hibou._

_Cette nuit fut magnifique._

_Je t'aime._

_P.S. : J'ai sorti Plume, fais donc la grasse matinée._

J'écoutai son dernier conseil et resta au lit jusqu'à 10h30. Je me sentais si bien…

Assise sur le bord de mon lit, je me glissai dans mon fauteuil et alla prendre un bon bain chaud.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, je pris des sous-vêtements dans mon tiroir et découvris la fiole.

Oui, je devais le faire. C'était décidé. A bas mon orgueil d'infirme.

Je finis de m'habiller et alla dans le salon. Je comptais boire la fiole après le départ de Sirius, après le déjeuner.

Sirius arriva vers 12h30, tout heureux et surtout, entier.

- Bonjour, Miss McLynn. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Mieux que bien. Répondis-je en souriant.

Il me réembrassa et enleva son manteau.

On déjeuna dans le calme. Il me raconta sa matinée et toute la paperasse qu'il avait dut remplir avant de pouvoir allé interroger un suspect.

Ça me faisait bizarre d'entendre parler de magie, de mauvais sort, du Chaudron Baveur … J'avais vécu une seule année dans le monde des sorciers mais je devais avouer, en entendant parler Sirius, que ça m'avait manqué.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ce soir ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis censé finir vers 19h.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Dis-je.

Il repartit et je roulai jusqu'à ma chambre, déterminée.

J'allai m'assoir dans mon lit et pris la fiole que j'avais mise sous l'oreiller.

Sans aucunes hésitations, j'ouvris la fiole et bus la potion d'une traite…

Elle avait un gout de caramel et d'orange pas désagréable. Je m'allongeai et attendit en me détendant le plus possible. Plume était assise à côté du lit, la gueule posée sur le rebord du matelas. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose tout comme moi.

Je sentis mes muscles chauffer. D'abord au niveau de la tête puis descendant lentement. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était comme une crème pour les articulations qui réchauffe les muscles pour les détendre.

Mais lorsque la chaleur atteignit le bas de mon dos, la douleur fut vive. Je ne pus même pas crier tellement que c'était nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais rien senti à cet endroit depuis l'accident. Mon dos se cabra de lui-même et je l'entendis craquer sinistrement. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler.

La douleur dura quelques minutes mais ça me sembla être une éternité… Puis la douleur se propagea à mes jambes que je sentis pour la première fois depuis plus de 2ans.

Une heure plus tard, la douleur commença à se dissiper lentement et je pus respirer de nouveau normalement.

J'avais encore la respiration un peu saccadée quand je me redressai dans mon lit. J'étais en sueur et épuisée.

Les larmes aux yeux, je fixais mes orteils. J'avais peur… Peur d'avoir subit ces douleurs pour rien. Mais avec toute ma volonté, je me concentrai sur mon orteil…. Qui bougea ! Sans aucunes douleurs ou raidissements.

Petit à petit, je réussis à bouger mes pieds, mes genoux et à replier mes jambes.

L'émotion fut trop forte et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer de joie. J'allais pouvoir remarcher…

Il était 19h quand j'entendis Sirius rentrer.

- Je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il depuis la porte. Dis, ça te dirait d'allé manger une pizza dehors ? On emmènerait Plume avec nous. Et puis après on pourrait…

J'étais assise dans le canapé en train de regarder une émission débile.

- Alex ? Demanda-t-il sur le seuil.

- Je suis dans le salon !

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit en me voyant.

- Alors ça te dis ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Dis-je.

- Ca te dérange si j'utilise ta salle de bain pour me rafraichir ?

- Non, va-y. Je te rejoins.

Il partit pour ma chambre et je me levai… sur mes deux pieds ! Un peu hésitante, je marchai lentement vers le couloir. Je l'atteignis quand la voix de Sirius me parvint de la chambre.

- Hey, ma puce ? Ton fauteuil est dans la chambre et…

Il était apparu dans le couloir, face à moi, à environ 3mètres. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.

Sans attendre la suite, je continuai mon chemin lentement mais surement. Mes jambes fatiguaient vite mais je marchais, c'était le plus important.

Lorsque je le rejoignis enfin, il était toujours choqué.

- Je veux bien me promener mais ça prendra du temps pour allé jusqu'à la pizzeria. Dis-je.

- Tu marches… Souffla-t-il, enfin. Co… comment ? Tu…

- Lily m'a donné une potion. Expliquais-je.

Après cette immobilité, il éclata de rire et me fit tournoyer.

Les jours passèrent et j'étais heureuse. J'avais décidé de disparaitre du monde moldu pour rejoindre celui de Sirius. Après 2semaines à me muscler les jambes, j'étais donc devenue serveuse chez Fleury et Boot sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il m'avait fallu un bon mois pour me réhabituer au train de vie sorcier. Sirius était venu habiter chez moi et on était bien.

Lily venait souvent me voir au travail avec Remus. Le pauvre cherchait toujours du travail. James et Sirius travaillait d'arrache-pied. Les mangemorts faisaient de plus en plus parler d'eux semant derrière eux des dizaines voir des centaines de morts.

Début septembre, je rencontrai le fameux Peter dont tout le monde me parlait tant. Celui-ci était parti en vacances pendant 2mois et avait fait le tour de l'Europe. Ce garçon était charmant malgré sa timidité. Il fut étonné lorsqu'on lui annonça que j'étais la petite-amie de Sirius depuis 2mois. C'était un véritable exploit.

Assis sur un banc au bord de la Tamise, j'étais avec Sirius en train d'admirer le soleil se coucher. Sirius allait devoir travailler de nuit et il semblait anxieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveux comme ça ? Demandais-je en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux.

- Tu tapes du pied depuis 1h….

- Oui, ok… je suis nerveux.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il se leva brusquement et me tourna le dos, se penchant sur le parapet. Un malaise s'installa ainsi qu'un silence.

- Tu… ça me concerne ? Demandais-je, tel un murmure.

- Oui… Répondit Sirius.

- Je vois… Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Deux mois, c'était trop…

- Oui. Répondit-il sans hésiter.

Il se retourna vers moi, sérieux.

- J'aurais dut faire ça depuis longtemps, j'ai été trop lâche.

- Tu avais pitié de moi, ça se comprend… Dis-je en me levant.

Mon cœur s'était brisé… ça y est….

Je frotta rageusement mes joues pleines de larmes mais je ne leva pas mon regard vers lui.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il, en me retenant par le bras. Je crois que tu m'as mal compris…

Je me décidai à lever le regard vers le sien et vis un grand sourire.

Soudain il s'agenouilla devant moi en prenant ma main.

- Oh Alexandra Rose McLynn, lorsque je vous ai vu dans ce parc il y a 2mois, mon cœur s'est arrêté pour rebattre pour vous. Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu mais je sais que vous êtes la bonne. Je l'ai toujours su… Je vous aime et je vous aimerais pour toujours. Ces 2mois ont été du gâchis car j'aurais dut faire ce que je m'apprête à faire depuis le premier jour que je vous ai vu…. Alexandra Rose McLynn, voulez-vous devenir la femme d'un pauvre maraudeur comme moi ?

Beaucoup de passants s'étaient arrêtés et nous regardait mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais tétanisée.

Sirius sortit une petite boite de sa veste et l'ouvrit. C'était une bague en argent avec un saphir et deux diamants l'encadrant.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter.

- Bien évidemment, idiot… Soufflais-je.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans mon dos alors que Sirius me prenait dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur :**_ Moi-même ! Lili-black89

_**Spoilers**_ : Cette fic se déroule aux temps des Maraudeurs après leurs scolarités et elle ne changera en rien à l'histoire des livres.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé **_: Je vais être directe. Je suis une cracmol et je vis dans le monde moldu. Ma vie a été un déroulement de ce que pourrait appeler certains : de drames. Je suis en fauteuil roulant et alors que je me promenais avec mon chien, je vais faire une rencontre… plutôt surprenante qui pourrait changer ma vie. Pourrait ? Va !

_**Chapitre 4**_

Quelle fut ma surprise le lendemain de voir Lily, toute souriante. C'était mon jour de congé et Sirius dormait encore. Il était 13h et je déjeunais avec Lily dans ma cuisine.

- Je suis étonné qu'il soit si romantique. Rigola Lily. Lui qui est si blagueur. Mais je suppose que James lui a donné des conseils vu que…

Elle mit sa main gauche au milieu de la table, l'air de rien.

Une bague en or avec un gros diamant trônait à sa main fièrement.

Je levai mon regard vers elle avec un grand sourire.

- Toi aussi ?

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

On se mit à crier et on se prit dans les bras en sautillant. (Ah… les filles et nos crises….)

- Oh les filles, vous pourriez arrêter de crier comme ça… Grogna une voix.

Sirius, les cheveux en bataille et en caleçon, apparut dans le salon en baillant. Plume à sa suite.

Lily détourna son regard en souriant.

- Félicitation Sirius. Dit-elle.

Celui-ci me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant.

- Je suis le plus chanceux… Souffla-t-il.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Rigola Lily. A bientôt tous les deux !

Lily partie, Sirius me fit reculer jusqu'au bord de l'évier. Il glissa ses mains sous mon t-shirt me caressant le dos. Il m'embrassait dans le cou provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir. Dis-je, en rigolant.

- J'ai trouvé une meilleure idée. Susurra-t-il.

- Je me demande quelle est cette idée… Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Faire des pancakes ! S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant.

Le cœur battant, il me planta là. Je le regardai bouche bée alors qu'il sortait les aliments du placard.

- Tu me le paieras Sirius Orion Black. Dis-je. N'oublie pas ça…

Il rigola et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je vais aller promener Plume. Dis-je en allant chercher sa laisse dans l'entrée.

Plume arriva en courant alors que j'ouvrais la porte et découvrit un drôle de personnage que Plume était en train lécher.

- Reviens vite ! Cria Sirius. Je pourrais avoir envie de quelque chose d'autre !

Un homme à la grande barbe blanche et à la robe de sorcier bleu clair me toisait avec amusement. Albus Dumbledore.

- Je ne veux même pas songé à cette chose. Commenta-t-il, amusé.

- Professeur… Je …. Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir ici. Bafouillais-je.

- C'est tout à fait légitime. Dit-il. Je suis ravi de vous revoir Miss McLynn.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Je me souviens de chaque élève.

- Chérie ? Tu parles à qui ?

Sirius apparut derrière moi, toujours torse nu.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Salua-t-il.

Je lui donnai une claque derrière la tête.

- Hey !

- Va t'habiller, idiot !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre en bougonnant alors que je faisais entrer le directeur de la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Je le conduisis jusqu'au salon et rangea en vitesse tout ce que Sirius avait laissé trainer.

- Excusez pour le désordre… Dis-je. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

- Un thé serait parfait. Répondit le directeur en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Excusez Sirius pour sa tenue, il s'est levé il y a peu. Il est rentré du travail très tôt ce matin.

- Oui, je suis au courant. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dut prévenir avant de venir comme ça.

Je mis l'eau à bouillir alors que Sirius réapparaissait dans une tenue plus adéquate.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius, en venant s'assoir.

Le vieil homme devint sérieux et eut une mine grave.

- En effet… j'ai préféré venir te prévenir moi-même car la Gazette ne va surement pas en parler mais tu mérites de le savoir.

- De quoi ?

- Regulus est mort. Je suis navré, Sirius.

Sirius ne parlait rarement de sa famille « de sang » mais je devinais que ce Regulus devait en être.

- Bon débarrât. Lâcha Sirius. Comment est-il mort ?

- Voldemort l'a tué lui-même pour une raison qu'on ignore. Mais on pense qu'il voulait changer de camp…

- Impossible. Regulus était son toutou le plus dévoué. S'exclama Sirius, froid.

Le directeur ne répliqua pas.

- Je voudrais vous parler d'un autre point gênant. Dit-il.

- Lequel ?

- Nous pensons qu'un espion se soit immiscé dans l'Ordre.

- Ca ne serait pas étonnant. Vous avez des soupçons sur quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Beaucoup pense à toi mais je n'y crois pas, tu as toujours montré ton dégout envers les mangemorts et ton amour envers des amis. Mais certains ont prononcé le nom de Mr Lupin…

- Remus ? Dis-je, choquée.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi en haussant les sourcils. Ils avaient oublié ma présence.

- Tu ne sais pas tout de Remus… Dit Sirius.

- J'ai une bonne intuition et je peux vous dire que Remus est quelqu'un de bon qui pourrait donner sa vie pour ses amis.

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je m'en vais, j'en ai assez entendu. Plume !

Celle-ci se leva et on alla se promener.

Lorsque je revins 2h plus tard, le directeur était parti et Sirius était assis sur le canapé, l'air sombre. Il leva son regard à mon entrée mais il était sans vie.

- Qui est Regulus ? Demandais-je, en me plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Il était mon petit frère.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais un. Sirius ! Je vais être ta femme ! Je veux tout savoir de toi !

- Depuis que j'ai quitté ma famille, je me suis juré de les oublier, de ne plus parler d'eux. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça serait important de t'en parler.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que Remus puisse être un espion ?

- Il a un secret que je ne peux pas me permettre de révéler. C'est à lui de t'en parler et non moi.

- Que de mystères. Mais quoique ce soit ce secret, je sens que Remus est clean.

Sirius soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Nous vivons dans un monde où tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde… Soupira-t-il.

- Tu me soupçonne ? Demandais-je, amusée et faussement vexée.

Il sourit.

- Toi la première. Tu m'as ensorcelée. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Les semaines passèrent et Sirius était moins à la maison. Il rentrait très tard et partait avant que je me réveille.

Nous étions le 15décembre et Lily m'avait donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur après mon travail, à 18h. Son mariage était prévu pour mars et j'allais être sa demoiselle d'honneur. On se connaissait à peine mais j'avais l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours.

Assise à une petite table vers le fond de la salle, je jouais avec ma tasse de café encore fumante. Lily arriva avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait néanmoins fatiguée et avait les traits tirés.

Il s'assit en face de moi et me fixa avec le même sourire.

- Tu me fais peur, Lily…. Dis-je.

- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Bien évidemment…

- Tu promets de rien dire ? Même à Sirius ou Remus ?

- Accouche Lily… Soupirais-je.

Elle rigola.

- Justement !

- Justement ?

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et murmura à mon oreille.

- Je suis enceinte !

- QUOI ? M'écriais-je, en me levant.

On se prit dans les bras et on éclata de rire.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Demandais-je.

- Moins d'un mois mais je l'ai appris aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais déjà le sexe ou c'est encore trop tôt même pour les sorciers ?

- Je le saurais le mois prochain.

- Tu vas le dire quand à James ?

- Je voulais lui annoncer pour Noel.

- Très bonne idée !

- D'ailleurs, on fait une petite fête pour Noël. Dit Lily. Et puis, ça tombe bien pour Remus. Il va pour y assister cette année vu que la Pleine Lune est pour la semaine suivante.

Je me stoppai mais me repris vite fait.

Pleine lune ? Secret ? … je vois… ça expliquait ses cicatrices. Lily pensait surement que Sirius m'en avait parlé.

- J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de laisser leurs soirées aux garçons pour l'occasion et il a bien voulu. Continua-t-elle.

- LILY ! S'exclama une grosse voix.

Lily se leva d'un bond avec un grand sourire.

- Hagrid !

Un homme à forte stature de plus de 2mètres vint nous voir et Lily l'invita à s'assoir.

- Hagrid, je vous présente Alexandra McLynn.

- Par Merlin ! Je me souviens de toi ! La petite qui s'était perdue dans la forêt !

Je rougis, honteuse. Je me rappelais de ce jour…. Et face à cet homme, je me sentais gamine.

- En effet… Grognais-je.

- Je suis content de te revoir ! Tu as quitté l'école et je me demandais où tu étais allée.

- Ecole moldue. Dis-je. Je suis une cracmol.

- Ah, je vois. Je suis content !

- Alex est la fiancée de Sirius. Ajouta Lily.

- C'était donc vrai cette rumeur ?

- Ca semble si invraisemblable. Riais-je.

- Oui surtout quand tu as connu Sirius à Poudlard. Dit Lily. Mais dites-moi, Hagrid, vous avez des nouvelles des Longdubat ?

- Oui, ils sont revenus d'Albanie hier et tout va bien.

Je n'écoutai leur discussion que d'une oreille. J'observais les clients discuter gaiement en repensant à la grossesse de Lily. Elle avait de la chance, j'en étais presque jalouse. Non, j'en étais jalouse. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants depuis mon accident. Même une potion ne pourrait rien y faire…

J'étais encore dans mes pensées lorsqu'une explosion retentit à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Tout le monde se figea, ne savant que faire.

- Les mangemorts… Souffla Lily. Partons.

- Non, c'est peut-être…

Mais Hagrid fut coupé par des hommes entrant dans l'auberge. Ils avaient de longues capes noires. Leurs capuchons sur leurs têtes et des masques morbides dissimulant leurs visages.

Tout le monde cria et tout le monde transplana.

- Ce n'est pas Halloween pourtant… Dis-je, plus pour moi.

Lily et Hagrid me regardèrent, livides alors que les hommes jetaient des sorts à tout-va.

- Partons ! Cria Lily.

Elle transplana avec Hagrid. Me laissant… seule. Je me couchai sous une table, me protégeant le plus possible.

- La barbe d'être une cracmol… Grognais-je.

La sortie la plus proche était à 7mètres environ…

_Comment faire ?... Pas de panique..._

Les sorts stoppèrent et soudainement on me sortit de ma cachette en me tirant par ma veste.

- LACHEZ MOI !

Les mangemorts rirent.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané, petite sotte ? Demanda un.

- Pourquoi portez-vous un masque ? Je crois que la réponse à ces deux questions est un secret honteux. Répliquais-je.

Il me gifla violemment, me faisant tomber sur le sol. Je me relevai en m'essuyant ma lèvre ensanglantée.

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores. Répliqua le mangemort. Qui es-tu ?

- Jeanne D'Arc.

- Alors Jeanne, pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané ?

Je me retins de rire.

- Je suis une cracmol. Je ne peux pas transplaner… Dis-je, en soupirant. Vous pouvez me laissez partir maintenant que vous savez mon inutilité ?

Ils rirent de plus belle.

- On va plutôt s'amuser avec toi avant. DOLORIS !

Le sort me foudroya sur place. Je m'effondrai sur le sol de pierre. J'étais parcourue de spasmes douloureux. J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait éclater…. Mais je me retins néanmoins de crier. Je ne voulais pas leurs faires ce plaisir.

- Alors, on a toujours la réplique facile ? Demanda le mangemort alors qu'il arrêtait le sort.

Je me relevai avec peine et me redressa dignement.

- Oui, face de crâne. Dis-je.

Il me relança le sort. Ça dura plus longtemps cette fois. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me relever.

- Et maintenant ? Vas-tu écouter tes supérieurs ?

- Il n'y a qu'en taille que tu es supérieur, crétin. Grognais-je.

J'attendis le sort mais il ne vint pas. A la place, un poing s'abattit sur ma joue me projetant au sol. Ma tête cogna le sol et je sentis le sang couler le long de ma tempe.

- Ca, c'est un joli coup. Grognais-je, en m'asseyant.

Alors que j'allais me relever, il me donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Tu as l'air de mieux comprendre avec cette méthode. Commenta le mangemort avec amusement avant de me redonner un coup de pied mais cette fois dans les côtes.

Je sentis celles-ci se briser et j'eu le souffle coupé.

Il me bombarda de coups de pieds sous les rires de ses copains jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvre à la volée. Les sorts fusèrent alors que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Beaucoup de mangemorts transplanèrent mais certains furent capturés par les nouveaux arrivants. Je les reconnus lorsqu'ils furent dans mon champ de vision. Ils portaient le même uniforme que Sirius. Des aurors.

- Mademoiselle ? Demanda un auror.

Celui-ci s'accroupit près de moi et prit ma main. Il avait des cheveux blonds en épis et avait un œil… bizarre qui tournait. Je pris ce détail pour une hallucination.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-il.

- Alexandra McLynn. Soufflais-je.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, j'avais sans doute un poumon perforé…

- Si… Sirius Black. Soufflais-je.

- BLACK ! On te demande !

- Alex !

Je sentis son odeur à côté de moi mais ma vision commençait à faiblir.

- Par Merlin ! Que faisais-tu là ?

- Black ! Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Dit l'autre homme d'une voix autoritaire.

Le reste m'échappa. Je sentis juste qu'on me portait et je perdis connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur :**_ Moi-même ! Lili-black89

_**Spoilers**_ : Cette fic se déroule aux temps des Maraudeurs après leurs scolarités et elle ne changera en rien à l'histoire des livres.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé **_: Je vais être directe. Je suis une cracmol et je vis dans le monde moldu. Ma vie a été un déroulement de ce que pourrait appeler certains : de drames. Je suis en fauteuil roulant et alors que je me promenais avec mon chien, je vais faire une rencontre… plutôt surprenante qui pourrait changer ma vie. Pourrait ? Va !

_**Chapitre 5**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, la douleur était encore présente mais atténuée. Je me sentais lourde dans le lit moelleux. Mon corps semblait peser des tonnes.

Des murmures me parvinrent près de moi. Je distinguai la voix de Lily et de Sirius. Ils semblaient se disputer à voix basse.

J'ouvris les yeux et les découvrit près de la porte. J'étais dans une chambre simple aux murs blancs et aux rideaux vert émeraude encadrant un ciel enneigé.

- J'ai mal de tête alors arrêtez… Grognais-je.

- Alex !

Sirius accourut vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Alex…

Lily s'approcha à son tour, en larme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais bien. Dis-je, en m'asseyant.

- Je m'en veux tellement ! J'avais complètement oublié que…

- Oui, je sais. Soupirais-je.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuie ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'ai essayé mais la porte était barrée par les mangemorts… et voilà, le résultat. Soupirais-je. Alors quels sont les dégâts ? Demandais-je, en regardant mes bras intacts.

- Tu es guérie. Répondit Lily en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu vas ressentir quelques courbatures mais sinon tout est en ordre.

- Pratique les potions sorcière. Dis-je, amusée. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- 2jours. On cherche les coupables mais ils ne se sont pas manifester depuis.

- Je suis trop forte. Rigolais-je. Je leurs ai fait peur.

Ils sourirent.

Je me rétabli en moins d'une semaine, j'avais connu pire et les petites courbatures n'étaient rien.

Le 24décembre arriva et Sirius devait nous rejoindre chez James et Lily vers 19h pour le souper. Pour l'occasion, je mis une robe rouge à bustier qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Lily m'avait aidé, à l'aide d'un sort, à me faire pousser les cheveux plus vite et ils m'arrivaient à présent à mi-dos. Je me reconnaissais à peine ainsi.

Je mis mon gros manteau moldu et, une fois prête, je pris la laisse de Plume et toucha le portoloin que m'avait fabriqué James (mais il ne faut pas le dire).

J'atterris au même endroit que d'habitude, dans le petit clos dans le parc. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, je marchai avec Plume d'un pas assuré dans la neige. Moi qui avais mis des ballerines pour aller avec ma robe, j'étais gelée. Je me dépêchai et courut. Ce qui amusa Plume.

J'arrivais devant l'église quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre d'une maison devant moi.

Je faillis crier mais me retins en voyant Peter.

- Tu m'as fait peur… Soufflais-je, soulagée.

- Excuse-moi. Comment vas-tu Alex ?

- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Tout va pour le meilleur des mondes. Dit-il en souriant.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, il ne fait pas chaud.

- Tu ne veux pas… discuter avec moi un petit instant ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Peter ? Demandais-je, interdite.

- Je voulais te… te dire que… je… je… tu me… tu me plais beaucoup, tu sais. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Je suis avec Sirius, Peter… Dis-je, perdue. Je suis touchée mais…

- Oh, oui, je sais… Le beau Sirius, le mystérieux Sirius, le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, le rebelle des Black… Je connais tous ses surnoms, merci. Il y en a toujours pour lui et James ! S'exclama-t-il, rageur.

Je reculai d'un pas mal assurée.

- Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de se faire rejeter à chaque fois ! Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de souffrir !

Il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux blonds déjà en bataille. Il semblait perdu et paniqué.

- Peter, je…

- TAIS-TOI ! Je dois le faire… Oui. Dit-il, en tournant en rond devant moi.

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et je ne pus bouger. Je m'effondrai sur le dos. Plume se mit à aboyer.

- Cours, Plume. Va chercher James ou Remus. Grognais-je.

Je ne sais pas si elle comprit mais elle se mit à courir dans la rue alors que Peter venait de faire disparaitre un morceau de papier dans une flamme verte. Il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué l'absence de ma chienne. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi en souriant.

- Il m'a promis beaucoup de galions pour toi. Dit-il avant d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front. Et les temps sont durs en ce moment, on doit se ranger dans le camp des gagnants.

- C'est donc toi l'espion… Dis-je, calme.

- Bien deviné, ma belle. Mais ça ne te servira pas à grand-chose parce qu'à mon avis, tu ne vas plus durer longtemps. C'est dommage… Tu es tellement jolie avec tes yeux ….

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, Pettigrow ? Tonna une voix que je connaissais lugubrement bien.

Un homme de grande taille avec de longs cheveux blancs se tenait fièrement au-dessus de moi. Il me regardait tel un insecte.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Monsieur. La fille du Chaudron Baveur. Elle a juste fait pousser ses cheveux. Dit Peter.

D'un geste de la main, je me sentis léviter et mon corps se redressa pour que je sois face à face avec l'homme.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda l'homme.

- Celui qui m'a envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste et qui a salit ses chaussures avec mon sang ? Dis-je.

Il porta sa main à mon cou et serra de toutes ses forces.

- Insolente… Grogna-t-il. Tu devrais te mettre à genoux face aux sorciers, pauvre cracmol. Tu es pire qu'un moldu ou qu'un sang-de-bourbe….

Il enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau alors que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Il me jeta à terre et me donna un coup de pied en pleine figure.

Je me relevai péniblement et cracha au pied du mangemort.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas assez de pouvoir pour te battre mais je suis assez coriace pour te résister. Dis-je.

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais. Puis, soudain, il porta sa main droite à celui de gauche en grimaçant.

- Pettigrow va rejoindre le Maitre, je te rejoins dans une seconde.

- Oui, Mr Malefoy.

Peter disparut dans un 'pop'.

- On va voir si tu peux résister à ça.

Je n'eu pas le temps de voir ce qu'il sortait de sa poche qu'une douleur foudroyante dans la poitrine me coupa le souffle. Le souffle coupé, je portai mes mains vers la douleur. Un couteau au pommeau d'argent était planté dans ma poitrine…

- Si tu essais de le retirer, la lame se brisera en mille morceaux qui se propageront dans tout ton corps et tu souffriras encore plus. Oups, je n'aurais pas dut te le dire. Dit-il, amusé.

- Adieu, Alexandra McLynn.

Sans un regard, il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et un crane de fumée verte apparut au-dessus de moi d'où sortait un serpent. Malefoy disparut et je m'effondrai sur le dos.

La douleur était atroce et j'avais froid… tellement froid. Je sentais mon corps faiblir.

Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Dirais-je si j'avais encore de la force.

_Sirius_…

La neige commençait à tomber. C'était… magnifique. J'ai toujours adoré la neige. Poudlard sous la neige… j'aurais tellement voulu revoir le château.

- Alex !

Des cris… je repère la voix de James.

Un visage apparait au-dessus du mien. Des yeux marron avec des lunettes. James.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Pe… Soufflais-je.

Mais la force me manquait.

Je sentis des larmes couler.

Le visage de James se retourna et disparut pour faire place à celui de Sirius.

Oh Sirius…

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Dit-il, tel un écho.

- Je t'aime… Soufflais-je.

- Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je te l'interdis !

Il prit ma main et la serra alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Dis-moi au moins qui t'a fais ça !

- Ma….foy

Une violente toux me prit et je sentis un liquide chaud au gout métallique sortir de ma bouche. Du sang.

- Je t'aime, Sirius. Répétais-je avec effort.

- Oh, par Merlin, moi aussi.

Il se coucha à côté de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Lily arrive avec des potions. Dit-il. Tien bon.

- Non… On va se retrouver… dans … quelques années

Il fit non de la tête tout en caressant ma joue.

- Embrasse-moi…

Il obéit et m'embrassa rageusement en appuyant son front contre le mien.

Le contact de sa peau était si chaud comparé à la froideur de la mienne.

- Je vous aime madame Black. Souffla-t-il.

Le contact chaud s'évanouie de plus en plus et ma vue devint flou. Je n'avais plus mal. J'étais bien. Je n'avais ni froid, ni chaud.

L'image de Sirius se brouilla et de l'herbe verte prit sa place.

Je me redressai sans avoir mal et regarda autour de moi. J'étais dans un champ où l'herbe m'arrivait à mi-mollet. Le vent soufflait fort mais il était agréable.

Bizarrement, je portais une longue robe blanche.

Je levai le regard et découvris un ciel bleu azur magnifique.

Je fis quelques pas à contrevent et arriva en haut d'une colline. En bas de celle-ci se trouvait un grand lac et au loin un château que je connaissais pour l'avoir vu à mes 11ans.

Je descendis la colline et me coucha sur l'herbe au bord de l'eau.

J'étais si bien….

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, couchée mais je fus alertée par des bruits de pas venant du haut de la colline. Je me redressai et vit deux personnes descendre et me rejoindre. J'étais bouche bée.

Lily et James.

Eux aussi étaient habillés de blanc.

- Alexandra… Souffla Lily.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et James en fit de même.

- Allons visiter ce château. Dit James.

- A bientôt. Dit Lily.

Sans ajouter un mot, ils disparurent dans une brume blanche.

Je me redressai et alla au pied d'un énorme chêne.

J'étais partagée entre la douleur de leurs morts et la joie de les revoir….

Savourant le vent sur mon visage, je fermai les yeux et laissa passer le temps.

- Alors ? On bronze ?

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit Sirius.

Il semblait jeune. Aucunes rides. Il était habillé de blanc et souriait malicieusement.

- Je t'attendais…. Soufflais-je.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre 14ans… Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je tournai mon regard vers le sien et pris sa main.

- Je te pardonne… idiot… Dis-je, en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

_**The end…**_


End file.
